


Not Like The Movies

by Never_Let_Me_Go



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Let_Me_Go/pseuds/Never_Let_Me_Go
Summary: “Why are you doing this? I can have this done at the hospital.” She didn’t look startled at his sudden outburst, but she did arch one of her perfectly shaped brows. She sighed a little, in what almost seemed like annoyance, but answered him none the less.“Because I took the Hippocratic Oath, and it would go against my ethics not to help you.”





	

“Elizabeth Bennet to see Charlotte Lucas” 

Elizabeth Bennet flashed her best movie star smile at the young boy in the guard house as he waved her car through. 

For the majority of her childhood, her best friend Charlotte had insisted that she was going to be a famous Hollywood actress one day. The only problem was she had absolutely no skill at acting. She just wasn’t cut out for the stage or the silver screen, yet she still made it to tinsel town. Just not as an actress. 

Luckily, Charlotte had a quick mind and sharp wit, which made her a perfect lawyer. After attending law school, Charlotte quickly put out her resume to any firm that specialized in handling actors, actresses and films. She was quickly hired by the DeBourgh Firm, a premier law firm that specialized in obtaining licensing’s for film studios and protecting actor’s rights. 

So that is how Elizabeth found herself navigating through the crowded parking lot of some major film studio on her day off. Elizabeth had also been gifted with a quick mind and sharp wit, however, she turned towards medicine instead of law. 

Being somewhat of a prodigy, Elizabeth was accepted to Harvard Medical school, where she graduated top of her class. After doing her residency at Columbia, Elizabeth decided that she wanted to work somewhere warmer. So when she was offered a job at Cedar Sinai Hospital in Los Angeles, she couldn’t have been happier. An added bonus was that her best friend and sister happened to live in the exact same area. 

Elizabeth stepped out of her car, wincing as she was temporarily blinded by the sun. Her moment of blindness would have been a perfect opportunity for her best friend to sneak up on her, if Elizabeth hadn’t had perfect hearing. 

The click clack of Charlottes heels could be heard from a mile away, much to her disappointment. However, heels were a must for Charlottes petite frame of only five foot one. Things were different for her leggy best friend, whose elegant and graceful body towered over her own. 

There could not have been two more opposite friends when it came to looks than Elizabeth and Charlotte. Where Charlotte had dreams of being a film actress as a child, she unfortunately didn’t look the part, unlike her best friend. 

Charlotte was very petite, with nutmeg brown hair, cropped in a sleek and elegant bob that somehow seemed impervious to the heat and humidity. She was a little on the pudgy side, but she dressed elegantly, albeit, very much like one would expect a lawyer to dress. Her overall appearance could be a little underwhelming on a normal day, but Elizabeth knew that with a little effort, Charlotte’s looks could improve vastly. 

Elizabeth on the other hand looked like a vintage film star, with her dark chestnut curls and gorgeous green eyes. Her skin was porcelain perfect, and her body was toned and lithe from years of dance. She dressed casually, opting for comfort over fashion most of the time. Her jeans, tee shirt and sandals were exactly what a typical woman in Los Angeles would wear on her day off. 

Despite their many difference, Elizabeth and Charlotte got on famously, like a house on fire. 

Elizabeth greeted her friend with the exuberance of someone who had not just worked a 36 hour shift in the emergency room. 

“Charlotte! Are you trying to sneak up on me?” Elizabeth said in a teasing tone that she so often used with her closest friends as she whirled around and wrapped her friend in a warm hug.

“How could I when someone has the hearing of an elephant,” Charlotte joked.  
“I’m so glad you made it. I know it must seem like such a boring thing to do on your day off, but I’ve always wanted to show you around the studio.”

“Nonsense,” Elizabeth said genuinely. “I’ve always wanted to see where you worked. Even if it took me two years to finally get around to it.” 

With that said, the two women set off to see what a real Hollywood studio looked like. 

*********

A few lots over from Charlotte and Elizabeth, another set of friends were also discussing what was new in life. 

“For the love of everything Charlie, please tell me you haven’t fallen prey to another vixen who only wants to sink her claws into your money,” Darcy said with a groan.

“Honestly Darce, must you think every woman who is interested in me is a mercenary?” Charlie asked his best friend with a voice bordering on exasperation. 

“I’m only looking out for your wellbeing Charlie,” Darcy said, sounding very much like the older brother he practically was to Charlie. 

“I know, I know,” Charlie said raising his hands in surrender, “But Jane is truly an angel. I have never met such a beautiful and fascinating woman in my life. She’s a modeling agent, but she looks like she could be a model herself, and she’s incredibly kind and gentle. I’m telling you Darce, she’s absolutely perfect.” 

Darcy wanted to roll his eyes at his friend slash agents over exuberant fascination with this woman, but supposed it would be pointless to do so. After all, Charles would probably loose interest in a few months, as he so often did. 

“I’m sure she’s nice Charlie,” Darcy said, though not completely genuine, “but I’m afraid I don’t have time to listen to you wax poetic about her, the stunt department needs me.” 

Darcy bid his friend adieu as he exited his trailer to make his way to the stunt gym. 

William Darcy was the “It Man” of Hollywood at the moment. His latest film had just received a whole slew of awards, and he was slated to win an Oscar for it. He was no stranger to the film world. His mother had been a film director, and his father was an agent. He practically grew up in a movie. He was also no stranger to the tabloids, who loved to blow up his picture on every magazine cover possible. It didn’t help that he was ridiculously handsome and ripped as well. 

His next film was an action movie, that required him to do extensive stunt training. However, the problem with stunt training was it was still training, and still dangerous to some degree. It had been going well, until Darcy’s attention started to shift from his training to the presence of an absolutely gorgeous woman who had just entered the training gym. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Darcy to be surrounded by gorgeous women. It was practically a job requirement, and Darcy honestly couldn’t put his finger on what made this woman so extraordinary. Yes, she had an amazing body, and yes, she was beautiful, but that could be said of a thousand women. However, this woman walked with an air of grace and confidence, that it was pretty hard not to watch her. 

Of course, for Darcy to watch her, he had to take some of his attention away from his training. Something that would have been doable, if that had been his only distraction. Unfortunately, not all distractions could look as beautiful as the mysterious brunette. Sometimes, distraction came in the form of a carrot stick with a really high voice. 

Darcy was too busy focusing on the intensive choreography of his fight training and periodically staring at this mystery woman that he failed to notice the entrance of Caroline Bingley. Charlies older sister was a rather delusional young woman in many areas of her life, especially when it came to Darcy. So when Caroline’s shrill voice rang out across the gym, it became the final distraction that Darcy could handle. 

He jerked his head towards her voice, inwardly groaning, causing him to drop his defensive stance much to his trainer’s chagrin. The punch that was supposed to be blocked landed home in Darcy’s shoulder with a sickening crack. 

So many things happened at once, that Darcy hardly knew where to focus his attention. The searing pain in his arm dropped him to his knees, but the pain in his ears might be worse as Caroline let out a blood curling scream, setting the entire room in a panic. 

He was herded off the mats to a chair so someone could call the medic and sort this little problem out. The only problem was the medic was off at lunch, and Darcy was pretty sure his shoulder was dislocated. The combination of Caroline’s squawking and the pain in his shoulder was putting him in an overall terrible mood.

*********

Elizabeth was enjoying her tour of the studio immensely as well as her time catching up with Charlotte. They had decided to duck out of the heat and into the stunt gym so Charlotte could introduce her to one of the trainers, who happened to be a friend of hers. It was probably a vain attempt at setting Elizabeth up with a guy, but she was enjoying herself too much to care. 

The gym was fairly empty. There were two men training in the middle of the gym and another standing off to the side, which Elizabeth assumed was Charlottes friend. The two men in the center of the room were doing some pretty complicated moves, so they went unrecognized and unnoticed to the two women. 

Charlotte introduced her to James Denny, a stunt trainer who looked like he may have been involved in too many stunts. Nevertheless, he was friendly and smiled warmly at Elizabeth as he shook her hand. This was all interrupted when the shrill loud voice of what Elizabeth could only describe as an orange parrot rang out across the room. 

“Yoo Hoo! Darcy!” 

Elizabeth’s eyes had no sooner landed on the source of such infernal noise that her attention was quickly drawn away. One of the men on the mat, Darcy she assumed, let out a groan as his arm made a sickening crack. 

Instantly, chaos erupted as the orange lady started shrieking loudly and Denny dashed off to help the poor man. An equally red headed man burst through the door panting. His eyes locked on the woman, but instantly went to the side of an injured Darcy. Charlotte had run off too, calling for a medic, who, from what Elizabeth could gather was off at lunch. 

Well, never mind that, all of Elizabeth’s doctor senses were tingling, and the calm and impassive face of Doctor Bennet slid into place. Elizabeth was a chameleon, she could slide between the faces of Elizabeth Bennet and Doctor Bennet seamlessly. 

“I’m a doctor, let me help,” Elizabeth said, in a no nonsense voice that was not to be argued with. The red headed man looked instantly relieved at her presence, however, the injured man somehow looked more perturbed than he did moments before. However, Elizabeth usually didn’t hold injured people accountable for what they said or did.

“Thank god you’re here,” the red headed man said with obvious relief. Stepping aside to let her examine Darcy’s now swelling shoulder. Elizabeth was conscious of the woman behind her, who was instantly making noises of protest at her presence. She was also aware of the trepidation on Darcy’s face. She couldn’t tell if it was from pain or from dislike of her being there, but Elizabeth couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. 

She was aware of the growing crowd of people behind her was making Darcy more uncomfortable. So she decided to take control of the room before setting his arm. The first thing to deal with was the woman who wouldn’t shut up.

“Miss, I need you to find some ice to put on his shoulder, and Charlotte, get my purse, I have Naproxen in it. Denny, go call an ambulance and make sure they can get pass security.” Elizabeth said, leaving no room for argument. She then turned her attention to the man who was training with the injured man,

“Find me a bite guard or mouth piece. A clean towel will work if you can’t find one, but this is a training gym, so I assume you will have one here,” Elizabeth said. 

He looked confused, so Elizabeth quickly explained to get him moving. 

“So he won’t crack his teeth should he bite down too hard.” Elizabeth said, exasperated with the man’s ignorance. Understanding dawned on him as he dashed off to find the mouth guard, leaving Elizabeth to direct her attentions upon Darcy. 

She quickly surveyed him, taking in his obviously injured arm, but also his handsome physique. He opened his mouth for the first time since she had come over, and Elizabeth was surprised at how calm he sounded, albeit very much in pain, but calm none the less. 

“It seems that you have quite efficiently cleared everyone out of the gym except Charlie,” Darcy said. His voice was deep and rich, and slightly tinged with pain. 

“I thought it would be best to get your girlfriend out of here when I reset your arm. It will sound terrible when your joint slides back into place,” Elizabeth said, while accepting the procured mouth guard from the trainer while simultaneously shooing him off. Charlie snickered at her statement, while Darcy blanched at her words, as if he could turn any whiter. 

“No, no, no Caroline’s not my girlfriend, she’s Charlies sister, who can’t seem to take no as an answer,” Will said quickly. Elizabeth quirked a single eyebrow at him, but didn’t comment on it again. 

“Well, I doubt you want a crowd.” Elizabeth said finally, as she started to gently prod at his arm. He grit his teeth in pain. His deep blue eyes locked onto her own emerald eyes, and he was taken back by how beautiful they were. Sharp, intelligent but twinkling with mirth. 

She stared him down for a second, and he expected to see recognition in her eyes, but there was none. Maybe she already recognized him, and was masking it well, but she didn’t say anything, she was treating him very normally, which wasn’t normal for Darcy. 

This intrigued Darcy. There weren’t many people who didn’t recognize him. However, the cynic in Darcy quickly came out, and he asked a little too sharply, 

“Why are you doing this? I can have this done at the hospital.” She didn’t look startled at his sudden outburst, but she did arch one of her perfectly shaped brows. She sighed a little, in what almost seemed like annoyance, but answered him none the less. 

“Because I took the Hippocratic Oath, and it would go against my ethics not to help you.” 

Darcy was taken back by that answer, but didn’t have time to analyze it as she handed him the mouth guard and he slipped it in wordlessly. 

“This will hurt a lot, so I suggest you hold onto something.” 

Darcy gripped the handle of his seat, feeling cool fingers grip his shoulder. This was certainly a strange turn of luck for him. One moment he was staring at this beautiful woman, and the next she was resetting his dislocated arm. 

“On three okay,” She said, locking her gorgeous green eyes on his as he nodded in understanding. He watched her lips with too much fascination as she began to count. Will blamed the pain. 

“One, two,” CRACK.

Pain and relief simultaneously flooded Darcy, as he bit down hard on the poor abused piece of plastic in his mouth. He groaned, screwing his eyes shut, pulling the mouth guard out with his other hand. He was pretty sure Charlie wag gagging. 

“I know with certainty, that you didn’t do that on three,” Darcy ground out. He thought he could see a small smile tug at the corner of Elizabeth’s mouth, but it was gone a second later. 

“You would have tensed up when I got to three. It would have been more painful,” Elizabeth said clinically, like it made all the sense in the world. Darcy wanted to rebuke the woman, not because he disagreed with her, but because he wanted to see the expressions dance across her face. 

However, he was interrupted by the sound of the paramedics rushing in with Caroline hot on their heels, waving a bag of ice around frantically. 

He was feeling bad about what he said earlier, and felt like he should apologize and thank this woman. However, she had already moved away to talk to the paramedics. He wanted to say something or do something to attract the attention of this mysterious young woman, but her back was turned to him, and he didn’t want to cause a scene. 

Just as he was being loaded into the ambulance, Elizabeth turned her head, and the sun caught her eyes, making them glow an even brighter emerald color. Those deep emerald pools locked onto his once more, and Darcy thought then and there that he could drown in those eyes if he wasn’t careful. Yet all too soon, she slipped from his sight, and that was the last time Darcy would see Elizabeth for many, many months. 

********

Read and Review!!! Constructive Criticism is Always appreciated!!


End file.
